Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures
Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures stars Larryboy and his butler Archie (originally named Alfred). It’s another spinoff from VeggieTales made by Big Idea Productions. This show revolves around Larryboy and his nemesises. Characters * Larryboy/Larry the Cucumber: Larryboy is the superhero of Bumblyburg and Larry is his alter ego who works as a janitor at the Daily Bumble. Voiced by Mike Nawrocki. * Archie: Larryboy's faithful butler. Voiced by Phil Vischer. * Bok Choy: The wise teacher of the superhero class that Larryboy goes to. He speaks with a Chinese accent. Voiced by Marc Graue. * Bob the Tomato: Editor of the Daily Bumble newspaper. Voiced by Phil Vischer. * Vicki Cucumber: A teenage female cucumber who works as photo journalist at the Daily Bumble. Voiced by Shari Belgeau. * Junior Asparagus: An elementary aged reporter for the Daily Bumble. Voiced by Lisa Vischer. * Lemon Twist: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. She made a big role in the cartoon short "Merry-Go-Wreck". Voiced by Anita Protich. * Dark Crow: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. He speaks with a heavy Spanish accent. He made a big role in "The Good, The Bad, and The Eggly". Voiced by Jose Vincente. * Electromelon: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. He transforms into a large, electrical watermelon when angered. He made a big role in the cartoon short "Merry-Go-Wreck" Unknown voice. * Scarlet Tomato: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. He probably speaks with an Italian accent. Unknown voice. * Bubblegum: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. * Hot Tamale: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. * Sweet Potato: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. * Awful Alvin: A villain. A running gag is when he does a dance called "The Villainous Dance of Villainy" Unknown voice. * Mother Pearl: The Alchemist's sidekick and mother. * The Alchemist: A villain. As a running gag, He takes great offense at his mom when she calls him "cubby". Unknown voice. * Greta Von Gruesome: A villain with a German accent. Unknown voice. * Lampy: Awful Alvin's fake sidekick. Unvoiced. * Officer Olaf: Bumblyburg's resident policeman. He speaks with a Swedish/Northwestern accent. Unknown voice. * Cheif Croswell: Officer Olaf's sidekick. Unknown voice. * Hebert and Wally: Two teenage eggplant brothers. Unknown voice. Episodes * Episode 1: The Angry Eyebrows A cheese-breathing cow dragon creature robs a carrot lady and her spuds of their lunch. As soon as our Larryboy arrives, he gets "cheesed". Nevertheless, he pulls out radar-guided spatula to block the creature's cheese shots with. When the creature gets caught, it actually turns to be two hungry teenage brothers named "Herbert and Wally" in disguise. Officer Olaf, BumblyBurg's local police officer, arrests the two for the food robbery and for shooting cheese at innocent people. Meanwhile, Awful Alvin, LarryBoy's onionly nemesis, is determined to rule Bumblyburg along with Lampy, who is only a lamp with a silly face drawn on it. They put on a dance called "The Villainous Dance of Villainy". At BumblyBurg's local newspaper plant, The Daily Bumble, the newspaper staff meets together in Bob's office. * Episode 2: Leggo My Ego: The Carnival has come to Bumblyburg and everyone is excited. But not so impressing, the cotton candy machine goes berserk, shooting pink goo at various people. LarryBoy shows up and plugs the device with his plunger. While the Bumblyburg citizens cheer for LarryBoy, the cotton candy blows up, covering everyone in sticky, pink goo. Nevertheless, Herbert and Wally devour all the cotton candy and free the citizens from the sticky mess. It is revealed that one bad guy could be responsible for this chemical catastrophe: The Alchemist. Right then, he douses Larryboy with orange spray from his flower and runs off, only to be arrested. As the police car drives off, The Alchemist taunts LarryBoy that he is the worst superhero ever. That evening at superhero school, Bok Choy is teaching his class that building others up is the key to being super. As he teaches, LarryBoy gets curiosity from Lemon Twist saying the word "GALE". Outraged, Lemon Twist releases her gale force-winds on the entire room, wrecking it in the process. After class, the Alchemist's partner in crime, Mother Pearl, helps her carrot son escape, and then she disguises himself as a local citizen. LarryBoy's put-down on Officer Olaf releases a cloud of orange gas which shrinks the policeman. The next morning, at his custodian job at the Daily Bumble, Larry is still worried that if he's really super, until he overhears Bob reporting about the dedication of the superhero statue at Bumblyburg city park, he decides to go with them. At the park, Mother Pearl shows up in another disguise and tricks LarryBoy into putting down Herbert and Wally. An orange cloud shrinks them too. At the Alchemists mansion, he and his mom put on a photo slideshow on how they plan on taking over the city. Back to the park, Mother Pearl appears in a new disguise to trick LarryBoy one last time. She asks him if some his friends are super than him. LarryBoy tells her that the whole town is worthless, which causes a massive puff of orange gas to explode out of his plunger ears and shrink every single citizen. Depressed, a heartbroken LarryBoy walks back home. As he searches for the "Bubble Bath", he finds a tiny Archibald Asparagus standing on the chair in front of the Larry-Computer. He traces all the orange clouds to the Alchemist's hideout. The nefarious duo uses an altered-ego device to create a super-sized version of LarryBoy, called "Alter-Ego". The giant bad guy bangs LarryBoy around the room, a lot like a pinball bouncing back and forth off bumpers. Extremely dizzy, LarryBoy tries to shrink him with his alter ego clouds, but it only causes him to get larger. The thumping continues for a while until LarryBoy sticks himself to the wall. Just then, his conscience(Bok Choy in a thought bubble) appears and advises him to build up others to reverse the damage. After advice from his conscience, LarryBoy lets go of the wall and rams himself into Alter Ego, knocking him unconscious. LarryBoy makes a speech to the Alchemist and Mother Pearl about how super his friends are, Alter Ego shrinks down into a tiny explosion, and all of the shrunken veggies become unshrunken and they confront the Alchemist and Mother Pearl. In another trick, the Alchemist grabs Bob the tomato and threatens to spray him with his flower. Herbert and Wally commence "Operation: Jelly-Belly Floppy-Woppy", causing him to drop Bob and spray Mother Pearl with his flower by accident. His angry mother tells him that he's really ungraceful, and as a result, the Alchemist shrinks. Officer Olaf scoops up the shrunken carrot and places him inside a hamster cage and LarryBoy ties up Mother Pearl with a web of plunger rope. The villianous twosome is arrested and incararated. * Episode 3: The Yodelnapper * Episode 4: The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly Super Cartoons *'Episode 1:' Fly By Might! *'Episode 2:' Cuke of All Trades! *'Episode 3:' A Polar Pickle? *'Episode 4:' Merry-Go-Wreck! Trivia Vicki's face looks very identical to the cartoon version of country and pop artist Carrie Underwood.